


Kind of Tempting

by DestielSnot



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Frank Iero, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, It's legal where I live but I'll still put the warning, Let me know if I did, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably missed a tag, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Angst, Smut, Tagged as underage but they're 17, Top Gerard Way, it's just weed, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: "I'm bored and it's your job as my best friend to help."---Or where scraped knees from stupidity lead to something more.---This was originally written like a year ago, so it's probably not like amazing (it isn't in my opinion).





	Kind of Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> A short frerard ficlet. This was originally written like a year ago, so it's probably not like amazing (it isn't in my opinion). But I hope you like it nonetheless. 
> 
> Thanks for reading in advanced and please comment your opinion/thoughts. I am looking for more bandom roleplay buddies, so if you're up for that just message me on instagram at destielsnot. If you don't have insta, we can work something out. :^>

Frank wasn't exactly sure why he was still up at 12 am. But he was. His body was exhausted but his mind was racing a mile a minute, random thoughts just swarmed about. Like what was going to happen when the school year started up again, when could he get another dog, what he's gonna have for dinner tomorrow. That was a big one. He was kind of hungry.

He was sprawled out like a starfish, his socked feet hanging over the edge of his bed. His phone was laying next to him, no buzzing or ding noises coming from it because he kind of only had one friend who was probably asleep at the moment. 

Frank let out a quiet huff, reaching under himself to adjust his boxers, the stretchy material was kind of cutting into his stomach but he was too lazy to change out of them. His phone vibrating startled him out of his thoughts. He quickly sat up onto his knees, picking up his phone and pressing the home screen so he could unlock it.

**Gee: Get dressed and come outside.**

Frank pouted. What the fuck was Gerard doing up, and more importantly what did he want? 

**Fronk: why**

He texted back, not bothering with punctuation or capitalization because who even did that while texting? Well obviously Gerard did but still, it wasn't normal.

**Gee: Just fucking get dressed and come out here dude.**

Frank bit his lip and shut off his phone, getting up from his bed - reluctantly so - and heading over to his dresser. He took out a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, slipping both items on. After that he put on his worn out converse. He couldn't leave out of the front door because his mom would definitely hear it. The door creaked and croaked like a fucking dying bird. That meant he'd have to exit his own home through his bedroom window. 

Frank put his phone in one of his shorts' pockets then went towards his window, opening the sill up and carefully getting out of it. It was at a moment like this that he was glad he lived in a one story home. He closed his window behind him because he didn't want mosquitoes getting in. It was that time of the year where those nasty disease-carrying, blood sucking fuckers were everywhere. Just the thought of them made Frank shiver in disgust. 

He turned around and (unwillingly so, because his body just reacted right away) smiled when he saw his best friend, Gerard. He was looking down at his phone, typing away at the screen with both hands. Frank walked up to him, an expectant look on his face. 

Gerard looked up and smiled, shoving his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Hey Frankie." 

"Explain." Frank said with a raised brow. He wanted, no needed, an explanation as to why Gerard messaged him at 12 fucking am, made him get dressed, and come outside. Well technically he didn't make him do anything but still. 

"I was bored and it's your job as my best friend to help." Gerard replied with a lopsided smirk which made Frank huff.

"Whatever. Where are we going?" 

"To the park! Onward~" Gerard started walking ahead of Frank down the sidewalk, leaving the other basically in the dust because of his kind of long strides. Okay they were normal strides, it was just that Frank was (a little) short and walked a little slower because of said disadvantage.

"Wait the fuck up!" Frank called, sprinting to catch up with his friend. Eventually he did, starting to walk alongside him instead.

The walk to the park was pretty quiet considering and it was practically pitch black out. The street lamps didn't do much when it came to lighting. Frank would be lying if he said he wasn't just a tiny bit scared. They lived in New Jersey for fucks sake, and not in the safest neighborhood either. Being with Gerard kind of helped ease that though, if Frank was honest with himself. He usually felt that way. He assumed it was because he was with his best friend, nothing more. Because it totally wouldn't make sense that it was because he was totally, like totally, crushing on him or anything. That was nonsense, really.

They eventually came upon the park. It was lit up by a few small lamps that were just bright enough to the point where you could see the playground set and the swings.

"Race ya to the slides?" Gerard asked with a playful nudge to Frank's shoulders. 

"You're so on."

The two of them ran towards the slides, both out of breath once they reached it. Gerard won, of course. And he wasn't as out of breath as Frank was either.

"Honestly," Frank took in a big breath of air. "not really fair."

Gerard grinned. "Really? How?"

"You're fucking taller than me you - you freak." Frank replied with a gesture of his arms. He finally caught his breath after another short moment, thankfully. Gerard was laughing his - really nice - ass off. 

"Whatever. We're at the park, might as well use the set." Frank muttered, going to the side of the slide and climbing up the metal ladder. Gerard followed in suite. The both of them had to crouch when they reached the top because obviously this was made for children and not two 17 year old teenagers.

They slid down the slides a couple of times and Frank immediately regretted wearing basketball shorts. The slides were made of this weird metal crap and it actually burned the underside of his thighs and his legs. He wondered how children even enjoyed that. It fucking hurt. 

Frank sat at the bottom of the slide he just slid down, waiting for Gerard to also come down once more. He did a few seconds after, using his feet to stop himself so he didn't land on his ass on the gravel.  
The both of them just sat there for a good 10 minutes, glancing around the quiet park and listening to the chirping of crickets and cicadas (which by the way, those things are ugly as hell).

"You up for the swings?" Gerard asked, looking over at Frank with a grin. Honestly he couldn't possibly say no to him, so he nodded and got up when Gerard did. The both of them walked over to the swing set. Frank was reluctant to hold onto the metal chains, already cringing at the thought of what the rust was gonna make his hands smell like.   
The two of them swung for a few minutes, enjoying the nice breeze that rushed past them every few seconds. It was pretty hot out so it was nice.

"Dare me to jump off?" Frank asked, continuing to kick his feet and get higher up into the air.

"That's fucking stupid." Gerard replied, his voice sounded like it was wavering but that was just because of the rushing air that was flying past them.

"I'm doing it anyway." Frank grinned, waiting until he reached the top before jumping off. Of course it was a fucking stupid idea. He fell, his knees scraping on the pavement as well as the rest of his legs. It hurt like fucking hell.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath, maneuvering himself so that he was sat on his ass, his knees bent in front of him so he could actually see the damage. They were cut to shit and small drops of blood were starting to form along the little scratches.

Gerard was quick to hop off his own swing, coming up to crouch at Frank's side.

"Literally told you it was fucking stupid." He stated with a huff, grabbing a hold of one of Frank's leg's and pulling it towards himself. He brought his thumb to his mouth, licking it, before swiping away at the blood. The action alone made Frank's face heat up and he could feel even the tips of his ears doing the same. Once most of the blood was gone from his one knee, Gerard did the same to the other. This time licking his other thumb instead.  
Gerard looked up when he was done, smirking when he saw Frank trying to look everywhere but at him. 

"You okay?" Gerard asked, tilting his head to the side a little, that stupid smirk still playing at his lips. It made Frank's body just all the more tingly and he absolutely hated it. 

"I-" Frank started, swiping at his face with his hand that was also a little scraped up. "Y-yeah." He ended, his face felt like it was on fucking fire. Jeez sometimes he despised his best friend for his stupidly hot face and body and that damn sweet and kind of charming personality. What the actual fuck is wrong with me?

"Good." Gerard all but whispered, his voice a little low. Suddenly Frank felt like they were really close. Both of his legs were on Gerard's lap because of before and if he just moved a little bit forward, he could probably feel his best friend's breath on his face. Why did he kind of want that? Is this even normal? Probably not.

Frank's upper half of his body leaned not even an inch closer, he didn't even have control over it. It's like his body knew what it wanted more then his own mind did. He bit his bottom lip, kind of hoping Gerard got the gist because he so wasn't going to take the lead in this. 

Thankfully he did. Gerard scooted a little closer, leaning his body forward. He placed a kiss to the corner of Frank's mouth, smirking when he pulled away.

Frank's mouth was opening and closing like a damn fish. He wanted to say something, anything, but it's like he was fucking out of it because he couldn't quite form any words. This made Gerard let out a laugh that literally made Frank's body quiver.

"Stop - stop being you. Jesus." Frank finally quipped up with a blush on his cheeks, punching Gerard's shoulder with a decent amount of force. Of course he didn't budge at all from the blow. 

"Sadly I don't think that's possible." Gerard said which made Frank smile.

"So.. am I gonna have to carry you home or do you think you can walk with your injuries?" Gerard asked teasingly. Frank rolled his eyes, standing up and gesturing to himself with his arms to show that, yes, he can walk on his own.  
Gerard got up too, dusting off the back of his jeans.

"Ready to head back then?" He asked, looking at Frank with a raised brow. Frank just nodded, unsure if his voice would even really come out properly. The spot where Gerard kissed him felt all warm and it kept playing in his mind even though it literally just happened. It wasn't even like an actual kiss yet here he was, a stupid mushy mess on the inside.

The both of them walked along the sidewalk, headed back towards Frank's house. They were out for maybe an hour and a half but it felt like the time passed way too quickly. Frank didn't really want to part ways with Gerard just yet.

Frank finally had the courage to actually speak up. "Are you uh - can you stay at mine?" He asked, looking down at his converse-clad feet as he walked.

"If you want me to. Honestly my parent's probably wouldn't be surprised to not see me home anyways." 

Frank glanced at Gerard and felt himself smile because how the fuck could he not?

They made it back to Frank's house not that long after. Frank had a little trouble getting back through his bedroom window so Gerard had to help hoist him through. To say Frank was slightly flustered would be an understatement, his face legit felt like it was melting, especially when Gerard's hands lingered on his thighs.

Gerard shut Frank's window behind himself after he entered through it then turned around, walking over to Frank's bed and plopping himself down on it. "You still have that bud hidden under your bed?" Gerard asked, turning so that he was laying on his back.

"Yeah. It's probably stale though.."

Gerard sighed and grinned. "Weed is weed. Let's light some up and chill?"

"Yeah, yeah." Frank went to the side of his bed and knelt down, reaching under the skirt and frame and patting around until he felt the small box he kept hidden there. He pulled it out, wiping the dust off the top before getting up on his bed and laying down next to Gerard. It was basically a jewelry box but he used it to hide cigarettes sometimes but mostly hash.

He opened it, taking out a paper and bud since they usually shared blunts. Why waste a wrap, ya know? He rolled some up, using the bed's flat surface to do so. Gerard already had a lighter in hand, probably from his back pocket. He always carried one around, even if he didn't have a pack on him.  
Frank turned the end of the blunt towards Gerard, allowing his friend to light it. He took two long drags before passing it over. Gerard did the same, dipping his head a little and blowing the smoke onto Frank's face.

"Dude.. you know what that means, right?" Frank asked with a raised brow, his cheeks flushing up a little as he got re-handed the blunt. 

"It means 'I wanna fuck you.'" God the way Gerard said that so nonchalantly made Frank's insides flutter all the fuck around.

"Stop kidding..." Frank stated before taking another hit to calm his nerves. Weed made him more open, less worried about what he said or did. And that could be either a good thing or a bad thing at times. He was hoping it was the first tonight.

"What makes you think I'm kidding?" Gerard asked, shifting his body and resting his head on his fist so he could properly look at Frank.

Frank shrugged, puffing out some smoke and watching it swirl around above him before dissipating into the dark room. "I dunno dude.. s'kinda maybe.." He wasn't sure where he was going with that sentence so he just cut himself off. God he hoped Gerard wasn't just joking around. If he **was** he wasn't sure what he'd do, and if he **wasn't** he _still_ wasn't sure what he'd do. 

"Mm." Gerard took the blunt from Frank's hand and took another hit before speaking. "Well I'm not. Kinda thought it was obvious."

Frank bit his bottom lip. "If.. if we did - would that ruin what he have? Like I don't want it to just be a quick fuck or something either -- 'cause I kind of, I don't like that 'smash and dash' shit."

Gerard's eyebrows furrowed. "I would never ditch you like that, you of all people know that's not the kinda dude that I am."

"Yeah, yeah I know that." Fuck it. Frank grabbed the blunt from Gerard's hand, butting it out on the jewelry box before turning his whole body to face Gerard. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, reaching a hand up and resting it on Gerard's cheek.

"Just - just kiss me or something." Frank mumbled, keeping his eyes shut and waiting and fuck was this nerve-wracking. He couldn't help the whimper that came out of him when Gerard finally leaned forward and connected their lips. 

Frank moaned quietly when Gerard's tongue slipped past his lips, running along the roof of his mouth and gliding along his own tongue. He never knew kissing could feel like this - make his whole body tingle in some weird form of anticipation. Like this was just the start and they were gonna do so much more. Frank couldn't fucking wait holy crap.

One of Gerard's hands came up to rest on Frank's side under his shirt, rubbing up and down slowly. The action made Frank's skin heat up. He could vaguely hear the sound of them kissing in his ears though it was kind of drowned out because he could literally hear his blood pumping throughout his body. 

Gerard pulled his head back when the both of them needed to breath, instead connecting his mouth to the corner of Frank's jaw and sucking gently. He trailed down, making small marks along Frank's jaw and neck. Frank's breath hitched when Gerard found his sweet spot just below his ear, nibbling at the sensitive skin and sucking it into his mouth. 

"Fuck -" Frank whimpered. 

Gerard pulled away after a few moments just to say, "Clothes." And even though it was vague as fuck, Frank knew exactly what he meant. The both of them hastily removed their clothing and kicked off their shoes.  
Frank laid back down once he was done, Gerard propping himself up over him and leaning down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before trailing down Frank's body. It was hard for Frank not to squirm, especially when Gerard nudged his legs apart. Frank wasn't exactly self conscious but he had never fully been with a guy before and this was Gerard, his fucking best friend, and he wanted to be perfect for him. He had never felt like this before, ever. 

As if Gerard could hear Frank's nervous thoughts, he stopped planting down random kisses to speak, instead trailing his fingers up and down the other's stomach. "You look amazing." He said breathlessly, inching back up so that he was level with Frank.

"You have lube?" Gerard asked, looking into Frank's eyes and fuck even though the question wasn't like dirty talk or anything it still made Frank feel all hot and bothered. It was probably because he knew what the lube was gonna be used for.

"Yeah, s'in the back of my nightstand." Gerard nodded in response, shuffling to open the nightstand drawer and get out the lube. He was quick at finding it, thankfully, because Frank didn't like the absence of his body heat or weight at all.

Frank watched as Gerard popped the cap of the lube, squirting some onto three of his fingers before closing it up and tossing the bottle onto the bed somewhere. Gerard rubbed the sticky slick, heating it up before nudging Frank's legs again - which Frank didn't even realize he had closed shut until now. He spread his thighs though, eyes hooded as he followed Gerard's movements.

He seemed so sure and collected, like he knew exactly what he was doing. And he probably did. Gerard had always been the more experienced one when it came to basically everything. At times it made Frank envious, but more often then not he was jealous. Not of his best friend, but of the people he got with or dated.

Frank bit his lip when Gerard's index finger traced his entrance. He could feel the light grazing, his hole fluttering with every closer and closer touch of the digit. Eventually Gerard pushed it in, making Frank gasp and automatically clench up and around his finger.

"Try and relax. Focus on your breathing." Gerard said, using his other hand to rub at the outer-side of Frank's pale thigh. Frank nodded, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the air he was taking in.  
Gerard added in a second finger, scissoring slightly and curling up. It burned a little but overall just felt really weird. Gerard's hand running up and down his thigh was distracting enough for him to be able to handle it.

"Gee - holy f-fuck!" Frank's eyes shot open when the pads of Gerard's fingers rubbed at his prostate. It sent shocks up his spine and made his dick twitch. Frank had never felt anything like it before but fuck he wanted more. Needed more.

"There - God.." Frank's head shot back and he let out a loud moan when Gerard added a third digit and was basically fucking into him with his fingers, prodding at Frank's prostate with every curved thrust. He could barely feel the burning that he had before, instead it was hidden beneath the amazing courses of pleasure that were running through him like shock-waves.

Frank whined when Gerard pulled his slicked fingers out, missing the feeling already. He lifted his head to look at Gerard, watching as he slathered up his cock with the remaining lube on his fingers and lined up with his entrance. Gerard's clean hand came to rest on his hip.

"I'm gonna - gonna go slow, and just tell me when to move." Gerard said as he pushed in inch by inch, slowly just like he had promised. Frank was grateful for that, because the feeling of being stretched just felt so weird. Gerard was obviously bigger and longer then his fingers but Frank was prepped well enough for it not to hurt.

Eventually Gerard bottomed out, hips flush against Frank's ass. Gerard guided Frank's leg's to rest on his hips instead, the teen automatically locking them around his waist and bringing him impossibly closer.  
Gerard gave a testing roll of his hips, his cock just slightly brushing Frank's prostate, making the shorter of the two yelp and tense. Fuck this was nothing like Frank had ever experienced before. Given he had had sex before, with guys (sort of) and girls alike, but this just felt so much more intense. He wasn't sure if it was because it was his best friend or if Gerard was just like a sex-god or something. He was pretty sure it was the first, though the second wouldn't surprise him.

Frank bit his lip, both of his arms coming up to clasp around Gerard's neck. "You can - you can move, please," Frank said, voice sounding much more needier then he expected or wanted to come off as. 

"'kay," Gerard muttered, his head dipping down to connect with Frank's lips as he pulled out and thrusted back in, the action causing Frank to moan into his mouth. His fingernails dug into his forearms, creating small crescent like marks on his slightly tanned skin.

Gerard's pace started out slow for a few minutes before speeding up, his hips rocking to a set up rhythm that had Frank's breath going ragged, mingling with Gerard's uneven pants. Their faces were extremely close, even after Gerard had pulled away, his forehead pressed against Frank's. Gerard's shoulder-length dark hair acted almost like a curtain, framing his face.

Frank's eyes shot closed when Gerard shifted, mouth opening as he let out a stuttered moan. Gerard's cock pressed into his prostate over and over again, causing his skin to prickle and perspire and his body to jolt as pleasure racked through him.

Gerard's grip on his hips tightened, small grunts slipped past his lips every few seconds, combing with the now semi-loud moans of Frank though he tried his best to keep quiet because his mom was sleeping in a bedroom not far from his. The room felt extra warm, the summer heat not helping with the temperature at all.

"Gee, ah - fuck," Frank moaned desperately, his hips rocking down to meet with Gerard's deep and quick thrusts. His stomach and thighs were clenching, the muscles tense as he felt the heat of his orgasm starting to uncoil deep within him. His toes curled as he tried to take in air, fingers twitching against his arms.

Gerard cursed under his breath, voice rough and his rhythm starting to fumble as his release got closer and closer. Frank attempted to keep up with the thrusts, though it was difficult because his body was trembling and his mind felt like it was in a daze. He wanted to see Gerard, needed to see him because this felt like a fucking dream. Not that he'd ever admit to dreaming of having sex with his best friend - which he totally hasn't - though he wouldn't need to now seeing as it was happening. Like actually happening and he was so, so close oh my God.

Frank willed his eyes to open, tears starting to form at the corners because of how intense all of this fucking felt. This was Gerard - it wasn't like some random guy, and he really loved him.

"Gee - I," Frank let out a shuttered moan as his whole body tensed, "Love you, Gee -" Frank's eyes fell back shut as his orgasm racked through him, his cock twitching against his stomach as he came all over himself.

Gerard continued his thrusts until he himself came, his hips stuttering as he shot his load deep inside of Frank with a loud moan. He rode out his high to the best of his ability, stopping when he heard Frank whine due to over sensitivity and pulling out. 

He practically collapsed on top of Frank afterwards, heaving to catch his breath that seemed to have left him at some point. When he finally caught it, he spoke up, voice muffled into Frank's neck.

"Did you mean it?"

Frank nodded slightly, a weight having lifted off his chest, metaphorically of course since Gerard was still laying on top of him. It oddly felt good confessing, like he wouldn't have to hide how he felt anymore and the fact that Gerard wasn't making any moves to get up and leave, Frank assumed everything was okay.

"I," Gerard pulled his head back so that he could look at Frank's face. "I love you too, Frankie."

Frank couldn't help but grin up at Gerard adoringly, the other teen doing the same.


End file.
